Sacrifice
by Moontan
Summary: Ciel is now a demon, and as such he must start consuming souls. Fortunately for him, he has a proficient demon at his side to help him find a meal worthy of the Earl Phantomhive. (Note: This is based off of the anime series; I haven't read the manga.) (Review please if you like it, or even if you don't. I can't change it if I don't know what's wrong.)
1. Fall of Fortune

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler.)**

_"You choose to take on this mission of your own accord, understanding that if you complete it, we cannot save you?" asked a stern voice._

_"I do," replied a much gentler voice._

_"You also understand that this is very dangerous, and will certainly be very painful?"_

_"A wrong has been committed, and we must make it right. Someone has to do it. I can't just sit here and let this happen," stated the second voice with a bit more resolve._

_"Even if it means saving an enemy?"_

_"Even then."_

_"Very well. Brace yourself!"_

_A scream echoed through the air as the owner of the second voice was ripped through time, hurtling back into darkness._

Constance woke with a headache. For a few moments she felt the confusion normal upon waking from a rather intense dream. Standing she walked over to the mirror and looked in it. A rather whimsical face looked back, and for a second it seemed wrong to her. Then her mind cleared and she smiled faintly, watching as the reflection smiled back. Quietly she went about the task of dressing for the day.

It was early in the morning, and she opened her bedroom window to let in the fresh spring air. Just recently she had gotten a job as the maid to a very prominent, yet very angry, young woman. Her treatment there was not ideal, but necessary. An image flickered through her mind of a young man, really still a boy, sitting upon a throne atop a pile of bodies discarded like broken rag dolls. She shuddered faintly, sighed, and got ready for work.

Lady Eleanor was not an easy woman to please. If things were not just the way she wanted them, they had to be done again from scratch. The problem with this was that she rarely seemed to know what she wanted in the first place. Constance knew it wasn't her place to judge, and she knew why the woman was a bit of a control freak. Life had been out of her control for so long that now she had to direct everything in the household. Still, Constance knew that any compassion she showed would be seen as pity and get thrown back in her face. So she kept a politely neutral expression at all times.

Not long ago she was a happily married woman. As expected, she was raised with the grace and etiquette of a proper young lady. Her poise and dignity in front of guests was impeccable. No one could find fault with her. She showed her husband just enough gentle affection in public to avoid the label of being cold, but didn't shower him with so much that it would be considered indecent. Her husband was a handsome man of fairly good background. It seemed like a perfect marriage.

But the most beautiful of things often have something hidden beneath that is less than desirable. The happy couple was destroyed by the crude matter of money. Although Eleanor's family was of old noble stock, their financial situation had gone down over the generations. Her husband's family had come from a somewhat lesser family, but they had a lot of money. What looked like a romantic marriage was actually a marriage of convenience. It was just extra convenient that both sides of the couple were young and attractive. When word leaked out that her husband had contracted far too many debts there was a scandal; especially since some of those debts pointed to dealings with a certain Viscount. Shortly after this the husband was found dead by hanging. Further scandal ensued, and it seemed as though Lady Eleanor's very home was under threats of being taken.

Most of the servants had left her except for and old cook that had served since Eleanor's father was young. It was he who hired Constance since the girl was willing to work for lesser wages and didn't seem to care that the house was under scandal. Lady Eleanor lashed out at her new servants often, and many of them left. Only Constance and the old cook seemed to have the tolerance to stay with the woman for long. All her anger seemed to be put on these people who had never done anything to harm her.

Constance worried about her mistress quite a bit. She was still young and should have been having children by now, not living with the threat hanging over her head that she will one day be evicted from her familial home. Injustice made Constance's heart sting, and she swore to herself that she would aid her mistress, come hell or high water.

And this is _exactly_ what some beings want to hear.

(**AN**: This is my first Black Butler fanfiction.)


	2. A Soul's Call

(**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler.**)

"Young Master, do you feel that?" asked a male voice in a whisper.

"It's a sort of tugging on my mind," replied Ciel in his crisp, yet still young, voice. "What is it?"

"That is the feeling of a soul. When misfortune strikes, a soul makes a decision between despair and hope. If there is enough despair, then a soul is ripe for the picking."

"I've felt this before, Sebastian; why are you only commenting on it now?" demanded Ciel, his tone imperious. It didn't matter that he was the junior of the two demons. It didn't matter that his time as a demon was only a tiny fraction of his total life. In life he had been an Earl, and as a new demon he was still Sebastian's master. Jealousy had brought them to this. The false Trancy had set up this situation in the deal that would end the contract and leave his soul to be devoured. Oddly he had given his apparent rival a sort of immortality.

"Why, my Lord, I didn't think to bother you with those souls; they were hardly worthy of you," Sebastian replied smoothly.

"You should let me be the judge of that." Ciel gave Sebastian a hard stare.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian bowed, temporarily breaking away from Ciel's eyes, which had burned with demon fire in his displeasure. The sight was always distasteful to Sebastian. If only he hadn't lost his arm. If only he hadn't tried to make a deal with that treacherous Claude. Ciel's soul should have been his; he had guarded it so carefully to make sure it didn't get too degraded. And now he would always be reminded of the near perfection he almost had, the taste he would never be allowed to savor.

"But since you've already delayed that information, tell me about why this soul is any different," Ciel finally said in a rather bored tone.

"Of course sir," said Sebastian with an obliging veneer. "Your soul was a particularly tempting one, as you have already pieced together from that issue with the demon Claude. Souls like that are hard to come by, and I didn't think it was fitting for you to have a soul too much less than your own. Most of the souls that had been pulling on you were filled with filth and greed. Certainly, you could have chosen one of them, but I doubt they would be agreeable to your tastes."

"And this one is different somehow."

"Yes, quite. A combination of selflessness and helplessness makes an exquisite soul. Perhaps it might not be as good as yours, but you would be waiting for a very long time if you expect that level of excellence. This will do for a start."

"Oh, very well Sebastian," said Ciel with an impatient wave of his hand. "What must I do?"

"You make contact, negotiate the terms of the contract, and then you're bound until the contract is completed or broken," explained Sebastian simply. "The exact details depend on the demon offering the contract, and the person receiving it." He was quiet as he watched Ciel, wondering what the Earl-turned-Demon would do. Having been a noble his whole life, the only person he had felt obliged to serve was the Queen herself. Sebastian wasn't sure if he'd be able to humble himself enough. In addition, Sebastian wasn't sure if that humility would give him any satisfaction.

"I see. Well, if this is what demons do, then let us get this over with."

"Yes, my Master."

Ciel hadn't had much chance yet to adapt to the demon instincts, and the greater part of his mind still processed things as the Earl Phantomhive would. If he could secure this contract without becoming an actual servant then it would be ideal. As a human youth, his mind had been sharp, and it was honed even further now that he was no longer human. The next time he felt the pull on his mind, he focused on it, trying to make a connection with his mind. He remembered when Sebastian had contacted him; he had seen nothing at first but heard a voice.

It wasn't long before he made contact. He felt drawn into a space that he assumed was inside the mind of the person calling him. The space was dark, filled with flickering shadows, and he seemed to be a part of t hem. In the center there was a young woman, likely in her late teens. She looked rather diminutive and there was an ambient light around her that often seemed on the brink of being swallowed by the darkness and was held at bay by her will alone.

For a moment Ciel hesitated. Sebastian hadn't really given him any information at all. He should have made the butler be more precise. But the moment of hesitation was so brief that it was almost nonexistent. A dim memory came back of his Aunt's demise. _I never hesitate_. That is what he had said. It was far too late to start hesitating now; there was no going back for him. He would make sure there was no going back for this woman either.

"You must be certain that this is what you want. I will not lie; the moment you enter into a contract with me, there will be no saving you. Once something is truly lost one can never get it back again."


	3. From Lord to Lady

(**Disclaimer: Black Butler is not mine.**)

"My lady," Constance asked tentatively, knocking on her mistress' door.

"What is it Constance? I've had tea not long ago, so it can't be time to eat again already," returned a rather snappish voice.

"You have a guest. Should I show him in?"

"What is the nature of this guest? I wasn't expecting anyone."

"He is the Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

The name sounded familiar to Lady Eleanor, but she couldn't immediately place it. Still, the title of Earl was not something she could simply ignore. With her luck it was likely someone come to either demand money owed or rub her nose in her scandal. Things seemed so bleak lately that it was almost tempting to have him rejected in the rudest way possible. But no, that would mean giving up, and she wasn't ready to signal defeat yet.

"Fine, Constance. Show him in then."

To Eleanor's surprise, the person who entered was a mere youth, probably thirteen or fourteen years old. Still, the boy's poise and his level gaze indicated that he was no imposter, though the eye patch he wore was strange to say the least. Standing she gave him a gracious courtesy.

"To what do I owe the honor of the Earl Phantomhive's visit?" she inquired smoothly. Her inner anger was always there, but she would not be cast down because she failed to meet the standards of noble etiquette. Society was a dangerous game to play at.

"Word has come to me that you are in a bit of a situation through no fault of your own. I may be in a position to do something about it," replied Ciel without a trace of a smile. While he was always polite, he had little use for small talk. Lady Eleanor blinked in surprise. If he had been older, she would have suspected a proposal, but he was far too young for that. Even if their genders were reversed, he would be too young. Still, it wouldn't have made a lot of sense; an Earl would have nothing to gain from her title, and he likely already had a lot of money or he wouldn't feel he could help.

"And why would you decide to help me?" she asked cautiously.

"Let's just say I have an interest in seeing you succeed," the youth replied smoothly. Lady Eleanor saw that his youth meant little; he had the sound of someone who was already very adept at the game.

"What will I have to do to secure this help?"

"You must merely trust me. My actions will find their own rewards." This time there was a trace of a smile on his face, though it didn't reach the single blue eye that was showing. Lady Eleanor felt a faint shiver.

"Then I will place myself in your hands," Lady Eleanor said, inclining her head respectfully.

"Excellent choice. I will stay here as your guest; my butler has accompanied me. I assume you have guest quarters, yes?"

"Naturally," murmured Lady Eleanor, wondering if it was fortune, or just a different kind of bad luck that had walked through her study door. Either way, she would watch this Earl Phantomhive carefully. With a quick gesture she rang the bell that summoned her maid. Constance entered the room a few moments later.

"Yes my Lady?" she inquired.

"The Earl and his man will be staying with us for a while. Make sure he is taken to the guest chambers and that they are to his likings. Then show his butler where he may stay," Lady Eleanor said, waving her maid off dismissively. Constance bobbed her head.

"If you will come with me sir," she said to Ciel politely, keeping her eyes downcast. The Demon Earl nodded curtly and followed the maid, his face giving away nothing. Sebastian was waiting outside and fell into step behind his Master. The three of them were silent as Ciel was brought to his room.

"I hope that everything is sufficient to make you comfortable," Constance said meekly. Ciel motioned for both her and Sebastian to enter. Hesitantly Constance did so, Sebastian coming in second, closing the door behind him. Constance sighed softly and leaned against the wall while Sebastian moved to stand behind his master.

"It's an interesting game you play," said Ciel smoothly to Constance when he was certain it was just the three of them in the room.

"What do you mean?" inquired Constance, brows furrowed.

"As far as Lady Eleanor knows, you are simply the maid. But it is your doing that I am here. We are bound by a contract, so I am, for all intents and purposes, your servant. Yet in the world out there, I am far above your station," he pointed out.

"Where does that leave him?" Constance asked, gesturing towards Sebastian.

"Sebastian is merely my butler," Ciel said dismissively. The man in question simply bowed and remained silent for now.

"Still, I wouldn't call it a game; it seems far too serious to give it such a label."

"Nonsense; the higher the stakes the better a game it is."

Constance didn't look convinced. She politely excused herself and exited the room, leaving the two demons alone. Ciel gave a mirthless little laugh.

"Something amuses you, my Lord?" inquired Sebastian.

"She's so very different from what I was. She has no presence of command at all," the younger demon replied with a disdainful sniff.

"Be that as it may, her soul is a good one. The worth of a soul has little to do with a person's birth; it has everything to do with how they play the cards they are dealt, to return to your game analogy."

"But she seems so meek."

"She's a servant so that is her way. Her fire doesn't come from a sense of command; it comes from something far more internal." Sebastian cocked his head to the side. "I'm sure you will come to see that soon enough."


	4. Moving Forward

(**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler.**)

"I have slowly been diverting funds from the Funtom Company into a pool we can use to help shore up your own resources," Ciel said, leaning forward and speaking in a business like tone. Languidly he took a sip of tea, needing to keep up appearances after all. Sebastian stood behind him, ready to carry out any commands issued. Similarly, Constance stood behind Lady Eleanor, who drank her tea daintily.

"That sounds like a good start," Lady Eleanor said slowly, eyeing the young Earl over the top of her teacup.

"In theory, by the time I'm done helping you, you will be in an excellent position financially. The social aspect will surely pick up from that point. But we can also hold events that should raise your esteem in the eyes of the public." He pauses and gestures towards Sebastian. "My butler has never yet failed to execute my orders as far as a setting up an event goes. Consider him at your disposal."

"I thank you most kindly, Earl," replied Eleanor, demurely. The young man was quite cold, yet obviously brilliant. She wondered why she hadn't encountered him before.

"No thanks are necessary," said Ciel shortly.

"Constance, make sure you help the Earl's butler with anything he needs," commanded Eleanor.

"Of course my Lady." Constance shifted her glance to Sebastian directly. It wouldn't be terribly hard to work with him, she hoped. He certainly wasn't hard on the eyes. Sebastian flicked a glance towards the maid as she responded to her mistress. His expression was impassive, and Constance found herself looking away. An image had flickered into her mind of that same man chained to a wall, his bared chest criss-crossed with lashes from a whip. Yet he had remained unbroken. Shaking her head, she dispelled the image and focused on the here and now.

"A charity would be a good place to start. Most nobles can't resist the opportunity to pat themselves on the back for helping those less fortunate," stated Ciel, his tone obviously showing a lack of enthusiasm for such things. "Sebastian, compile a list of guests for such an event. We want to make sure it is a success."

"Yes, my Lord." The stoic butler left, and with a gesture from her lady, Constance followed.

"You needn't trouble yourself; this is a task I can do well enough on my own," Sebastian said, looking briefly over his shoulder at the maid. Her cheeks colored slightly. Sebastian turned abruptly away and continued walking down the hallway. This time Constance did not follow.

The next little while saw busy times at the estate. Sebastian was quick to compile a guest list. Already a date and time had been set, and invitations had been sent out, signed personally by Lady Eleanor, though that was the most work she was doing for the preparation; other than going into London to get a new gown for the occasion, of course.

Despite Lady Eleanor's command to help Sebastian, Constance found that her chances to help were minimal. The man was unrealistically efficient. She was starting to feel rather useless. The only thing Sebastian didn't involve himself with was the personal preparations for the Lady; that was a maid's duty alone. Still, she was determined to try to be of use.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked on one occasion that she found him alone.

"I'm used to tending to my Master's orders on my own," Sebastian replied smoothly.

"Are you certain?"

"You see, I am simply one hell of a butler." It seemed he never got tired of that line, telling people exactly what he was, though most were too dense to see the truth.

"I know," Constance murmured, lowering her eyes.

"Do you really?" The question sounded polite enough on the surface, but a faint movement of his lips expressed a sort of mockery that only the most astute observer would discern.

"Just as much as your master seems to be one hell of an Earl," she answered meekly.

"I see." He looked at her face directly, his red eyes holding her grey ones in their gaze. Eventually that got too uncomfortable, and Constance lowered her eyes, a common signal of defeat. Sebastian smiled faintly, an expression without any truth mirth and only a hint of smugness.

"I suppose, if there's really nothing for me to do, I should let you get back to work..." Constance faltered.

"Yes, that would be best," agreed Sebastian. Constance made a somewhat hurried retreat, feeling rather unsettled. As for Sebastian, when he returned to Ciel to report, he was rather unruffled.

"Is everything in place?" Ciel asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Naturally."

"Good." Ciel looked sideways at his omnipresent butler and gave a brief smile. When he had been mortal he had put Sebastian through quite a bit in the name of his contract. Now that he was a demon, it was still Sebastian doing the bulk of the work, yet there would be no reward this time. And instead of paying with his soul, Ciel would be on the receiving end. As a boy he wouldn't have felt this level of smugness, but now he did. He had put his very soul on the line and had still come through triumphant. Not that he had a desire to punish Sebastian, per se, but he still felt it was better the butler than himself.

Once or twice it had crossed his mind that he could find a way to free Sebastian of his contract. But what little benevolence he had left as a mortal was slowly fading. There was no reason for him to give up the advantage he held. Sebastian was the one pawn he would never lose, the one ace that was always up his sleeve. Even if it was only for the demon's vast knowledge, he would have wanted to keep him. He refused to acknowledge any possible sentimentality to his motives. It was about power; nothing more and nothing less.


End file.
